Technology is known which measures a distance to a measurement target (photographic subject) by using a plurality of images with different viewpoints. For example, a distance calculation method has been proposed which uses a technique called stereo matching (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Also, by using such a technique of stereo matching, from a multi-viewpoint image composed of a plurality of images with mutually different viewpoints, it can be considered to obtain depth data showing a distance to a photographic subject in this multi-viewpoint image, generate an image which overlaps the multi-viewpoint image by using this depth data, and provide this image to a user.